


The Theory of Balance

by beasweetling



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), F/M, Family, Fluff, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Multi, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Romance, Secrets, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beasweetling/pseuds/beasweetling
Summary: "You forget that I know you, Angus MacGyver. People are the one thing you can't fix with paperclips and your swiss army knife, no matter how hard you try."When Jack sets Mac up on a blind date without his knowledge, it goes far better than even he could have expected. With Mac's attention now split between work and play in a way it hadn't been before, the whole team has to adjust. Luckily the girl Jack picked for him is a welcome addition to their family, but will they be able to keep the true purpose of The Phoenix a secret from her? Only time will tell.Note: This is probably going to eventually have violence warnings and extra tags and a higher rating, all of which will be adjusted as the story needs. The story will definitely not be all fluff or slice of life, though there will be plenty of that too, but I'm not going to add any tags or warnings that don't apply yet.





	1. How to Fix a Date

Mac checked his watch again. He wasn’t worried yet, not really. However it was unlike Jack to invite him somewhere and then be late himself. Especially lunch at his favorite restaurant. There was no way Jack would miss a chance of eating one of the Grill’s famous burgers without very good reason. 

As he stacked his silverware into a tower that could balance his water glass and looked for other things within reach to add to the tower he wondered also if the reason Jack enjoyed coming here was because the tables were covered in paper and crayons were provided on each one. 

The outdoor patio was packed, as expected during a lunch rush, but one table over a hushed conversation caught his attention. It was between a waitress and a girl who he’d been watching for some time now. She’d been there when he arrived but hadn’t ordered anything yet, sipping ice water and watching the door to the main part of the restaurant with nervous expectation ever since he sat down. Every time the waitress came by she’d waved her away with a smile and every time the waitress left her table she’d sighed, the sighs getting less hopeful each time. 

He’d noticed her because her outfit seemed like it would be more appropriate for a magician's assistant at a children’s birthday party rather than a lunch at a nice restaurant, but he’d kept watching her because of her drawing. She’d picked up the crayons very early on and had a beautifully detailed mural going on her side of the table. Some of the trees had grown out onto the other side, where her mysterious partner would be sitting, but somehow Mac figured they wouldn’t mind. Not because they would see it and appreciate it, but because it seemed like they weren’t coming at all. 

Shelby, Jack’s favorite waitress at this particular establishment, was standing next to the girl with an empathetic but firm look. “I’m so sorry ma’am, but we do need the table if you’re not going to order anything.” 

Another sigh came from the girl and she set down the crayon she was holding. “I understand, it’s okay.” 

As the girl situated herself to leave, Mac’s phone buzzed on the table. A text from Jack read,  **“Sorry, something came up. Helping a neighbor move something. Rain check?”** __

**“Is she cute at least?”** Mac texted back in record time, standing just as the girl next to him reached for her purse. “Excuse me, it seems I may have been stood up and… well I hate eating alone. Would you mind if I joined you? I know it seems forward but, I’ve been admiring your artwork and you seem like you’d make great company.” 

The girl looked up and over at him, her eyes widening a little. She was obviously a bit startled but as she paused and set her purse back down he took that as a win. “I… yes, thank you.” 

Shelby sent a grateful smile in Mac’s direction before coming and moving his water glass carefully from the tower he’d created for it and swapping it out for the empty one at the new table. “You want the usual Mac?” She asked, bringing out her memo pad as he sat down in the new chair. 

“Yes, please.” He smiled at the girl across from him, which she returned with renewed warmth. 

“And for you, ma’am?” 

As she explained her order to Shelby, his phone buzzed. Jack again.  **“Cuter than you.”** He chuckled, and as he looked back up the waitress was gone and the girl was watching him with a hesitant smile. 

“Your name is Mac?” She asked. 

He shrugged, teasing as he leaned forward on the table a bit, “That’s my preference, my full name gets me beaten up on the playground.” 

She laughed brightly, a curl of red hair falling out of her loose bun and into her eyes. “It can’t be worse than mine.” She replied as she brushed it back. 

“What’s yours?” 

“Oh no, I asked you first.” 

“Fair Enough…” He took a deep breath and put on his most serious face. “Angus. Angus MacGyver.” 

She grimaced. “Actually, I think you really do have me beat. At least I’ve never been compared to a burger special.” 

_ Oh, Jack would like her. _ “Your turn.” 

“Avonlea Whittaker. Most people call me Anne.” She laughed again, her nose scrunching up. “I don’t know what my parents were thinking.” 

Mac’s mouth quirked into a smile. “I think it’s nice.” 

Avonlea pursed her lips as if she was trying not to smile back, but her eyes were sparkling. “Thank you.” She paused and then looked down at her hands where they were settled on top of her crayon mural. “Really though, thank you. You didn’t have to come to my rescue like that. I’m glad you did though.” 

“I am too.” Mac unrolled his silverware and started to balance it on top of his cup absentmindedly. “So, who is the jerk that stood you up anyway?” 

“Blind date.” She shook her head, “So honestly I don’t even know who they are. They probably took one look at me and decided I was a bit too ‘magic school bus’ and left without saying anything…” Avonlea shrugged, her tone surprisingly accepting. “I mean, I don’t blame them… I came from work and I may or may not be way too into my job.”

“Your job being…?”

“Elementary school teacher.” She said, laughing as she pointed out her planet print skirt and sparkly sweater. “Would have thought that was fairly obvious.”

“I was shooting for magician’s assistant, but honestly elementary teacher sounds way better.” He was starting to get hooked on the way she smiled at him every time he spoke.  _ World’s most genuinely sweet human. Right here. _ He almost found himself wanting to hunt down the guy who almost ruined her day by ghosting her, but instead just turned his attention back to her as she asked him a question. 

“Does your job have something to do with engineering?” She was asking, watching him balance more and more silverware, toothpicks, and crayons into a gravity-defying tower. 

He stopped for a second and looked up at her then back to his tower. “Sort of I guess… I just really enjoy doing things with my hands. I like being able to create something new out of other things that are unexpected. I’m just good at it.” 

“How are you doing that anyway?” She asked as she bent over to look at the tower from another angle, “It seems illogically sturdy.” 

“Well you see, The balance of an object has everything to do with the distribution of mass in the object. The center of mass, or barycenter, of an object is a point where-” He cut himself off out of habit, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand in embarrassment “-Ah, you probably don’t want to hear the science behind it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Avonlea tilted her head, watching him with such genuine interest that he felt his heart skip a beat, “Please, go ahead.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” She shook her head, chuckling. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to learn.” 

Mac could feel himself beaming at her like she was some sort of intricate equation he’d just managed to solve. He launched into a detailed explanation of how he was able to balance just about anything using laws of physics and the center of mass on an object without any further hesitation. His companion remained riveted the entire time, only interjecting every so often to make thoughtful observations or ask an appropriate question. He barely even noticed as their meals were delivered to the table, though he did stop mid-thought to take a bite of his burger before continuing to make the tower higher. 

By the time he was done Avonlea had finished her salad and he’d only made it halfway through his entree. He looked down at his plate and then at hers and back up to her smiling face with an embarrassed grin. “Ah, sorry, I’ve been talking a lot.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m really enjoying myself.” She replied, her tone sincere. “Do people often cut you off when you’re explaining something?” 

_ Well usually it’s just because it’s faster to let me do my thing and they don’t want to die but…  _

“Yeah… I mean, I know I have the tendency to make people feel dumb, but I don’t mean it to come off that way.”  He said as he took another bite of his food, watching her as if waiting for confirmation. 

Avonlea laughed, shaking her head as she played with the straw in her water. “I didn’t feel that way at all… I mean, sure you’re definitely smarter than I am when it comes to science and math, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still smart in my own right. You just know a lot of stuff.”

“Exactly!” Mac flung his hands out in relief. “Yes, that’s… exactly.” 

His shoulders relaxed completely as he watched her smile at him. She was just so warm and inviting. She made him feel like he could easily spend the whole afternoon here talking to her. He opened his mouth to say as much when his phone buzzed in his pocket. This time it was Matty. 

“Is something wrong?” Avonlea asked a few moments after his face fell. 

“Yeah… I mean no!” Mac said, absentmindedly at first before his head jerked up and he ran a hand through his hair. “I mean… yeah, it’s work, I’ve gotta go.” He flagged Shelby down and asked for the bill, “My treat, it’s the least I can do after your date ruined everything.” 

“Oh, thank you but…” Avonlea bit her lip slightly and her cheeks turned pink behind her freckles, “Actually I think they made the whole thing better.” She smiled at Mac, her eyes searching his. 

_ She’s been enjoying this just as much as I have. _ Mac thought in relief. He smiled back, “Yeah, I guess they did.” 

“Here…” She pulled a sticky note in the shape of a cactus out of her purse and wrote something on it before handing it across the table to him, “My number. In case you ever need someone to rant sciency things at.” 

He chuckled, taking it and smiling at her handwriting before standing and nodding at her, “Prepare yourself to be called often then.” 

“The pleasure would be mine.” She grinned up at him, standing as well. 

Mac wanted to say something more, something smoother. Maybe ask her on another date, as crazy as that sounded with what he did for work. His phone buzzed again and he groaned, “I really have to go, but I’ll text you, I will.” He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and waved as he walked away, his eyes so focused on her that he nearly ran into the doorframe of the restaurant entrance. 

“I look forward to it!” She called after him, waving back and hiding a laugh behind her hands as he almost tripped. 

He had her number programmed into his phone before he even got to his car. 

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Samantha Cage asked in confusion as she walked into the lab to find Riley, Jack, and Bozer all huddled around a computer monitor together. 

Jack waved a hand at her “Shhhhh, it’s going so well, we’re trying to watch.” 

“You do realize there’s no sound, only video, right?” Riley asked, rolling her eyes at him, “We can talk.” 

Bozer turned and just smiled and shrugged at Cage, not making a sound. 

“This is a moment we are all gonna remember for the rest of our lives,” Jack was saying adamantly, “I’m not gonna miss a second of it, ‘specially as I’m the one who made it happen okay?” 

“What did you make happen?” Cage asked, ignoring his plea for silence. 

“He set Mac up on a blind date…” Riley said. 

“... except Mac doesn’t know.” Bozer finished. 

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Jack smacked them both on the side of their arms. 

Samantha moved closer so she could get a better look at the monitor and saw security camera footage playing of Mac and a redheaded girl eating together on a patio. “Is that The Grill?” She asked, trying not to focus on the way Mac was smiling and gesturing in excitement as he built a tower out of silverware. 

“Yeah, I told Mac to meet me there for lunch, but then I cancelled.” 

“I’m ashamed to admit that I helped him get her there by making a fake account on an online dating website, inviting her there at the same time, and standing her up.” Riley says with pursed lips, looking annoyed with even herself. 

“Wait, Jack, you know this girl?” The tone Cage used was obvious even to Jack. 

“I met her at a special showing of the entire Die Hard series last week.” He raised a finger at her, “Now before you go on and say she’s not Mac’s type, I knew that already. I know he usually dates athletic bimbos, or super secret spy girls that betray him-”

“TOO SOON.” Both Riley and Bozer shouted in unison, not slowing Jack down in the slightest.

“- But this girl is cute as a button, sweeter than pie, and she’s witty to boot. I think she could really do Mac some good and it’s about time my boy had a romantic interest of some sort.” 

Samantha stayed quiet, watching the screen again. 

Riley looked from the screen then back to her, her face blossoming with some sort of secret realization. When Cage met her eyes though she looked away, embarrassed. 

“What, aw naw why’s he leavin?” Jack motioned at the screen in disappointment as all their phones went off at the same time. “It was goin’ so well!” 

“Matty, war room, now.” Riley held up her phone for him to see and shut off the feed before standing and leaving the room. 

Jack followed behind, muttering to himself, “I sure hope that boy at least asked her out again. I’ll kick his ass I swear…” 

 


	2. How to Fix Breakfast

“And you are…?”

Avonlea turned from the coffee maker with a start as the voice spoke from behind her. 

The young man behind her held his hands up with an apologetic smile and a laugh, “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to scare you.” With one of his hands still held up in the air, he moved his other one to out in front of him. “I’m Mac’s roommate, Bozer.” 

She smiled and moved her coffee mug before shaking his hand, “I’m Avonlea, it’s nice to meet you. Mac told me a lot about you. All good things.” She reassured him before pointing into the living room. “Did you really make those masks in there? They are… kind of scary amazing.” 

“Ah, the lady knows talent when she sees it.” Bozer grinned ear to ear, trying to be cool about it, “Those are a few of mine, yeah. I’d love to make a movie someday, but for now it’s more of a hobby.” 

“Pretty impressive hobby. I thought Mac said you do stuff like that for work though?” The coffee maker went off and Avonlea turned to pour some into her mug before motioning with the pot, “You a coffee drinker?” 

“Yes please, I never get going without that first hit of brown magic.” Bozer replied with an enthusiastic yawn as he sidled past her to get his own mug out of the cupboard. He held it out and she poured it for him. “I mean, yeah I do a bit of that for work, but I’m kinda an entrepreneur… I do a lot of stuff.” 

“Aaand that’s just about how vague Mac was when he told me what you do for work, and what he does for work. You both are at that think tank right?” Avonlea smiled as she took a sip from her mug. 

Bozer took that as a good sign. “Ah, yeah, the think tank. Yeah they give us a lot of random projects so it’s hard to explain.”

“That’s what Mac said too.” She didn’t seem bothered by it, or even curious. She just seemed amused. 

They both took another hit of coffee in companionable silence before Bozer looked at her again, his curiosity taking over. “So uh, you work as an elementary school teacher right? What made you wanna go out with a guy like Mac?”

Avonlea shrugged. “I’m used to working with kids, what can I say?” Her eyes were on Bozer’s, sparkling with held in mirth. 

“Oooooohhhhhhh,” Bozer hissed in approval of the joke before laughing out loud. “Okay I like you. I hereby give my approval.” 

She laughed and did a little curtsy, “Why thank you kind sir.” 

“Not that anyone asked for it,” Mac said, his tone teasing, at the same time from behind Bozer’s shoulder. 

Bozer jumped and almost spilled his coffee. 

Avonlea just laughed even harder, Mac’s deep chuckle mixing with hers as he went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before stealing her coffee and taking a large gulp of it. She smiled up at him with a genuine warmth that Bozer had never seen from any of his previous girlfriends, and he couldn’t help but smile a little as he watched their casual and comfortable interaction. 

“Yeah yeah you two are cute and all,” He said good naturedly, “But you can’t just sneak up on a guy like that Mac, you’re liable to give me a heart attack and I’m too young and pretty to die.” He pointed at Avonlea specifically, “And you, there’s no way you didn’t know he was there.” 

“I’m sorry,” She shrugged, taking her coffee back from Mac and resting her hand on his side lovingly as he went to pour his own, “It was too good of an opportunity.” 

Bozer shook his head, almost as if chiding a kid, “I’m taking back my approval, ya’ll are a bad combination. I was blinded before by your coffee brewing skills, but now I’m having second thoughts.” He waggled an accusatory finger between the two. 

Mac smirked, “No take-backs Boze. Sorry.” 

“Well now I gotta go calm down, and it’s all cause of you.” Bozer sighed dramatically, turning to leave. First he shot a wide smile in Avonlea’s direction however, “It was real good to meet you, don’t be a stranger!” 

With that, he was gone onto the patio out back. 

Avonlea was about to turn and ask Mac what the plan was for the day when his arms wrapped around her from behind instead, trapping her with her back against his chest. “I’m really happy you stayed over.” He murmured into her hair. 

“Me too.” She smiled, turning a little to rest her forehead against his cheek and sliding her arm along his. Her coffee was in her other hand, nestled against her collarbone. She chuckled a little, her reply teasingly benevolent. “Besides It was the least I could do, this being like… our twelfth date and all.” 

“Wasn’t that rule about the third date?” Mac asked, pulling away a little so he could look her in the eyes better. 

She smiled and flicked him in the nose with her free hand, “We’re nothing if not rule breakers. Besides, I’m glad we’re moving a little slow. We’re both busy a lot and this feels good. No need to rush.” 

Mac felt his heart radiating warmth as he looked down at her and nodded, “Yeah, it’s good.” 

“So…” Avonlea turned in his arms, setting her coffee down and wrapping her arms around his neck “... for once we both have a saturday off and nothing to do. Any suggestions?”

He placed his hands on her waist and shrugged, “I’d be happy no matter what we were doing… but if you really want a suggestion… we could make breakfast together and watch that documentary I picked up on medieval architecture?” He pursed his lips and pretended to be in very deep thought, “Or I could show you that science experiment I thought would be fun for your fourth graders and make milkshakes with the leftovers…” 

“Milkshakes?” 

“Yeah, it’s a good one.” He promised, “They’ll love it.” 

“It’s not dangerous? Nothing explosive?” 

Mac laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Come on, what do you take me for?” 

She unwrapped one arm from around his neck and held out her hand in front of his face. “Pinky promise?” 

He grinned and wrapped his pinky around hers, “You got it.” 

“All this sweetness in here about to make me throw up.” 

Both Mac and Avonlea looked in tandem towards the door to the patio. 

Bozer was just standing there shaking his head like a disapproving parent. “You two need to get a room.” 

“We’re already in a room, you didn’t have to walk into it.” Avonlea countered. 

Mac’s smirk got wider. He mouthed “she’s a keeper”over her head so only Bozer could see. 

Bozer just rolled his eyes and threw up his hands before pointing at both of them, “It’s like I’m under attack in my own house. Don’t make me call Jack and Riley for back up and ruin your little lovey-dovey parade you’ve got goin’ on.” 

Mac’s eyes widened and he ever so slightly shook his head, this time in actual dismay. 

At the same time beneath him Avonlea’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree. “You should! I want to meet them.” 

Mac’s eyes closed in defeat, only staying like that for a moment before he schooled his expression into an impassive one as the girl in his arms turned to look up at him. 

Avonlea looked up at him hesitantly, “Although, we did just want to spend the day together… you probably don’t want anymore company over, huh?” 

“What?” He asked, “Oh no, that’s fine, we could have them over… maybe later when we have a fire on the patio?” 

“Sure!” She squealed excitedly, giving him a hug. 

He sent Bozer a panicked look over her shoulder as he hugged her back. 

Bozer shrugged at him with an expression that read, “What’s the big deal?” 

Avonlea pulled away and smiled up at him, “I’m going to go change into… something else…” She blushed as she realized this entire time she’d been in Mac’s bathrobe. 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll start breakfast.” Mac smiled back at her as she got on her tiptoes to kiss him before taking her coffee and meandering away down the hall, humming. 

“He means I’ll start breakfast!” Bozer called after her. 

“I can cook pancakes! Baking is science!” Mac called after her as well. 

She just sent them both an amused look and a little wave before disappearing into Mac’s bedroom. 

The instant she was out of sight Bozer smacked Mac in the stomach. As his friend grunted in surprise he shook his head, “Why don’t you want her to meet Riley and Jack?” 

Mac massaged the side of his abs where Bozer’s hand had hit. “I want her to. I do.” He looked down the hall and shook his head before going back over to the pantry to search for pancake ingredients. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Bozer knocked his hands out of the way as he failed to find what he was searching for and took the ingredients out himself, setting them on the counter. 

Mac leaned against the counter, his arms crossed, allowing Bozer to take over. “The more people from Phoenix that she meets and knows… the harder it will be to keep her in the dark. I never thought I’d have this Boze. Not after… you know.” He ran his fingers through his hair again. “I don’t want to lie to her. I haven’t really had to. Not yet.” 

Bozer sighed. “Look Mac, I know you’re in a rough place. I know how hurt I was when I found out you’d been hiding stuff from me. I wouldn’t wish that on her.” He started measuring flour into a bowl. “But… I can tell you like her. And I can tell she’s been good for you. You’ve been really happy and relaxed the past month since you met her. If she loves you, like I do, she’ll understand though. Maybe. Maybe not. But I think she’s worth the risk.” 

“Like you do?” Mac asked, eyebrow quirked teasingly. 

“You know what I meant.” Bozer said as he rolled his eyes. 

There was silence for a bit longer as the two friends mixed up breakfast

“Thanks Boze.” 

“Anytime Mac.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are like ice cream sundaes, and comments are like bookstore dates - they give me life (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)  
> I'm not dead, chapters will still be coming, slowly but surely! Subscribe to be updated when they arrive!


End file.
